SixSense
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: SEORANG YEOJA MANIS YANG BERSEKOLAH DI SM ART HIGH SCHOOL BERNAMA XI KYUNG SOO MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SEJAK DIA KECIL, DAN HANYA SATU ORANG SAJA YANG MENGETAHUINYA YAITU XI LUHAN KAKAKNYA SENDIRI. KEHIDUPANNYA DIPENUHI DENGAN HINAAN KARENA KEKUATANNYA TERSEBUT. SAMPAI SUATU HARI ADA DUA ORANG NAMJA YANG MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SEPERTINYA...
1. Chapter 1

**"SIXSENSE"**

**SUMARRY : SEORANG YEOJA MANIS YANG BERSEKOLAH DI SM ART HIGH SCHOOL BERNAMA XI KYUNG SOO MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SEJAK DIA KECIL, DAN HANYA SATU ORANG SAJA YANG MENGETAHUINYA YAITU XI LUHAN KAKAKNYA SENDIRI. KEHIDUPANNYA DIPENUHI DENGAN HINAAN KARENA KEKUATANNYA TERSEBUT. SAMPAI SUATU HARI ADA DUA ORANG NAMJA YANG MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SEPERTINYA DATANG DI KEHIDUPANNYA DAN AKHIRNYA MEMBUAT SEMUA HINAAN ITU MENGHILANG. NAMUN, TIBA-TIBA TERJADI KEJADIAN-KEJADIAN ANEH DI KEHIDUPAN MEREKA DAN MEREKALAH YANG AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA. KEJADIAN DEMI KEJADIAN MEMBUAT KYUNG SOO MENYUKAI SALAH SATU NAMJA TERSEBUT DAN AKHIRNYA TERJADI CINTA SEGI TIGA.**

"Allabeoji !" teriak Kyung Soo gadis berumur 6 tahun tersebut sambil berlari menuju kakeknya yang sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah kakeknya, hari itu Kyung Soo bersama kakaknya Xi Luhan dan juga kedua orang tuanya berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya tersebut. Kakeknya pun tersenyum lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya agar kedua cucunya yang cantik tersebut bisa dia peluk. "allabeoji bogoshipo…" kata Luhan lalu memeluk erat tubuh kakeknya tersebut bersama sang adik "nadoyo…" kata kakeknya lalu memeluk mereka erat.

Hampir 1 minggu mereka menginap disana, siang itu Kyung Soo dan Luhan bermain di taman belakang dan orang tua mereka pergi menuju mini market memakai mobil karena rumah kakek mereka yang agak jauh dari kota, kakeknya lebih suka menyendiri daripada tinggal di kota yang ramai.

"eonni, eodiga ?!" teriak Kyung Soo sambil mencari kakaknya tersebut, sejak 20 menit yang lalu dia tidak dapat menemukan kakaknya saat dia mendapatkan giliran ketika bermain petak umpet.

Diapun memasuki gudang yang cukup gelap, dia sangat yakin kakaknya berada di dalam sana walau pun dia takut dia tetap berjalan memasuki gudang tersebut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpelanting dan jatuh di atas kasur yang sudah rusak, terkejut, takut, bergetar, dan juga gugup dia rasakan.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara tangis kakaknya di dalam lemari pakaian yang sudah usang dan tidak terpakai tersebut, dia yakin itu suara tangis kakaknya. Dia pun turun dari kasur tersebut namun ada seseorang yang menariknya untuk duduk di kasur tersebut, Kyung Soo pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah belakang.

Wajah gadis kecil tersebut langsung menjadi pucat ketika melihat sesosok perempuan sedang memeluknya dan mengasuhnya bagaikan seorang anak. Perempuan tersebut memakai hanbok putih usang dan penuh lubang, rambutnya yang begitu panjang beterbangan di udara, tubuhnya yang pucat juga penuh bekas luka dan darah, wajahnya yang di penuhi bercak darah, dan jangan lupa matanya yang putih membuat Kyung Soo ketakutan.

"KYUNG SOO-AH ! TOLONG ! JEBALL… ! DISINI GELAP… TOLMPHHHH…" teriak Luhan di dalam lemari tersebut. Kyung Soo pun mendorong perempuan itu sekuat tenaga namun tidak membuahkan hasil, "jangan kemanahhh-manahhh… kauhhh anakkuhhh…" kata perempuan itu membuat Kyung Soo semakin ketakutan. Kyung Soo sekarang berada dalam pilihan, melawan perempuan ini agar bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya atau diam agar dia selamat namun kakaknya dalam bahaya.

Entah sejak kapan, Kyung Soo sekarang berubah. Rambutnya yang coklat tersebut berubah menjadi putih pucat, tubuhnya yang putih berubah menjadi putih bersinar, matanya yang hitam pekat berubah menjadi merah darah, pakaiannya pun berubah menjadi dress sepaha bewarna hitam berenda merah, juga dia sekarang terbang dan di kelilingi cahaya yang berputar-putar.

Sekarang perempuan itu diam dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kening perempuan tersebut. "jelaskan keluhanmu wahai roh yang tersesat" kata Kyung Soo pelan, entah kenapa Kyung Soo harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap perempuan tersebut. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu berubah menjadi perempuan yang cantik yang mengenakan hanbok putih cerah, pipinya putih cerah di sertai semburat merah, bibir cherrynya yang merah memikat, rambutnya dikepang indah, mata biru yang indah, juga tubuh yang putih serta bersih bersinar. "anakku… hikss, mereka membunuh anakku karena anak itu anak dari menteri kerajaan, dia menghamiliku hikss… dan dia mengbuangku saat aku hamil, dia menggugurkan bayiku, mereka mengurungku… hikss" tangis perempuan itu sambil menutupi wajah dengan tangan.

Kyung Soo pun tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangannya menuju ke langit-langit gudang tersebut, tiba-tiba langit-langit itu mengeluarkan gambar seorang namja kecil yang sedang duduk di dekat jembatan "eomma kapan kau kesini…" guman namja kecil tersebut. "dia anakmu" kata Kyung Soo sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya, perempuan tersebut kemudian menatap Kyung Soo dalam lalu mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah namja kecil tersebut "Geum Woo-ah…" guman perempuan tersebut sambil menangis.

"aku akan membawamu ketempat anakmu, dimana kau akan bahagia disana tanpa merasakan sakit seperti sekarang" kata Kyung Soo sambil membuat garis di udara, garis tersebut pun melebar dan membentuk sebuah pintu yang terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat jembatan yang di tutupi embun yang tebal. "masuklah, Geum Woo mu menunggu disana" kata Kyung Soo, lalu perempuan itu berjalan menuju jembatan tersebut lalu menghilang. Pintu itu pun menghilang setelah perempuan itu menghilang beserta gambar namja kecil tersebut.

Kyung Soo pun membuka lemari dimana Luhan terkurung, diapun membuka lemari tersebut dan melihat Luhan yang dipeluk erat seorang namja aneh, matanya hitam, tubuhnya penuh luka, dan sebagian wajahnya berlubang dan tengkoraknya terlihat. Luhan pun terkejut saat melihat Kyung Soo berubah, Luhan hanya diam dan melihat Kyung Soo mengarahkan telapak tanganya ke atas udara tepat di atas kepalanya "katakan keluhanmu wahai roh yang tersesat" kata Kyung Soo membuat Luhan terkejut, siapa yang Kyung Soo ajak bicara, kenapa sekarang Kyung Soo berubah. Itulah yang di pikirkan Luhan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, namja itu berubah menjadi sesosok namja tampan. "aku kehilangan keluarga ku dalam sekejap… tembakan… pedang… hikss, anakku, istriku…" tangis namja tersebut sambil meremas dada sebelah kirinya "aku kesepian… aku bersalah… aku berdosa… karena aku kalah judi… mereka mati… mereka pasti marah… hikss aku berdosa…" kata namja itu sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri, Luhan hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat namja tersebut berada di belakangnya, dia hanya bisa diam dalam takutnya

"lihatlah, disana mereka menunggumu" kata Kyung Soo sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah gambar, ada tida orang satu perempuan cantik, dan duanya dalah sepasang bayi kembar laki-laki dan perempuan yang berada di gendongan sang perempuan. "mereka menunggumu" kata Kyung Soo sambil membuat sebuah garis dan keluarlah hal yang sama seperti yang tadi, namja tersebut langsung berlari ke dalam pintu itu lalu menghilang.

Kyung Soo pun terjatuh dan kembali berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia kelelahan, tubuhnya pucat, badannya panas, penglihatannya memburam. Luhan pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya itu begitu erat. Dia juga begitu lelah, tubuhnya yang kecil tersebut harus melawan seseorang yang begitu kuat dan tidak bisa dia lihat sama sekali.

"TOLONG ! SIAPAPUN TOLONG !" teriak Luhan, kekuatannya menghilang, dia tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya kaku, dan akhirnya dia terjatuh ke lantai tepatnya di samping Kyung Soo. Diapun menutup matanya dan pingsan.

Kyung Soo hanya bisa melihat kakaknya pingsan, dia ingin memeluk tubuh sang kakak namun dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka, dia ingin menangis namun tenaganya sudah habis.

Tiba-tiba, satu orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan keluar dari sebuah lubang yang bercahaya. "Kyung Soo-ah gomawo, kami akan membalas kebaikanmu" kata perempuan itu yang ternyata perempuan yang tadi, mereka berduapun membawa Kyung Soo dan Luhan ke dalam kamar yang ada di rumah kakek mereka. Mereka pun menghilang setelah meletakkan mereka di atas kasur.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyung Soo berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam… mungkin karena kejadian tersebut dan dia berpikir dia akan memiliki tugas yang berat untuk di emban sendiri juga dia masih kecil.

TBC…

haha, masih ide yangharus minta pedapat dan saran :)

lanjutin atau tidak ?


	2. BEGINNING

"SIXSENSE"

MAIN CAST :

· DO KYUNG SOO

· KIM JONG IN

· KIM JOON MYUN

GENRE :

· SUPERNATURAL

· ROMANCE

· ETC

RATE : T

SUMMARY :

**SEORANG YEOJA MANIS YANG BERSEKOLAH DI SM ART HIGH SCHOOL BERNAMA XI KYUNG SOO MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SEJAK DIA KECIL, DAN HANYA SATU ORANG SAJA YANG MENGETAHUINYA YAITU XI LUHAN KAKAKNYA SENDIRI. KEHIDUPANNYA DIPENUHI DENGAN HINAAN KARENA KEKUATANNYA TERSEBUT. SAMPAI SUATU HARI ADA DUA ORANG NAMJA YANG MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SEPERTINYA DATANG DI KEHIDUPANNYA DAN AKHIRNYA MEMBUAT SEMUA HINAAN ITU MENGHILANG. NAMUN, TIBA-TIBA TERJADI KEJADIAN-KEJADIAN ANEH DI KEHIDUPAN MEREKA DAN MEREKALAH YANG AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA. KEJADIAN DEMI KEJADIAN MEMBUAT KYUNG SOO MENYUKAI SALAH SATU NAMJA TERSEBUT DAN AKHIRNYA…**

**Prolog :**

Kyung Soo hanya bisa melihat kakaknya pingsan, dia ingin memeluk tubuh sang kakak namun dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka, dia ingin menangis namun tenaganya sudah habis.

Tiba-tiba, satu orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan keluar dari sebuah lubang yang bercahaya. "Kyung Soo-ah gomawo, kami akan membalas kebaikanmu" kata perempuan itu yang ternyata perempuan yang tadi, mereka berduapun membawa Kyung Soo dan Luhan ke dalam kamar yang ada di rumah kakek mereka. Mereka pun menghilang setelah meletakkan mereka di atas kasur.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyung Soo berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam… mungkin karena kejadian tersebut dan dia berpikir dia akan memiliki tugas yang berat untuk di emban sendiri juga dia masih kecil.

Aneh… Kyung Soo tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya sama sekali, apa itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Berlari, bersembunyi, menangis, tertekan. Ya… itulah kehidupan Kyung Soo sekarang.

**"****BEGINNING"**

_"__la la la la la la la… la la la la la la la…" suara tersebut menggema dimana-mana, telinganya bahkan tak dapat mengalihkan pendengarannya dari sumber suara tersebut. Kaki mungilnya melangkah maju, tubuhnya hanya terbalut gaun putih berjalan sesuai irama suara tersebut._

_"__Kyung Soo…" panggilan tersebut membuat Kyung Soo berhenti berjalan, wajahnya mengarah ke atas langit yang cerah yang tiba-tiba bewarna hitam gelap. Mata bulatnya seakan-akan diam dan tak menghiraukan keadaan langit tersebut._

_Pandangan Kyung Soo sekarang berada di sebuah sekolah, dan tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di sebuah gudang. Tepatnya di depan pintu gerbang tersebut, pintu tersebut begitu tertutupi dengan parasit-parasit rumput yang tumbuh di dekatnya. "ketika matahari menghilang di gantikan hujan… ketika burung-burung gagak berterbangan… ketika beberapa orang yang serupa denganmu datang… maka, kau harus menemuiku…" naynyian tersebut terhenti seiring cuaca kembali ke asalnya._

"HYA !" teriak Kyung Soo, huhhh… huhhh… ternyata hanya mimpi, matanya tertuju pada jam beker yang terpajang rapi di meja nakasnya yang menunjukkan angka 1 am. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya, ada apa ? siapa ? kenapa ? itulah pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya, cukup… kepalanya sudah sangat pusing dengan mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Mata bulatnya akhirnya tertutup karena kelelahan, tentu saja setiap malam dia harus terbangun karena mimpi sialan tersebut.

pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan seorang Xi Luhan dengan selimut ditangannya. Didekatinya adik kesayangannya itu lalu mengecup lembut kening Kyung Soo, Luhan pun kemudian menyelimut Kyung Soo dengan selimut yang dia bawa, dia tau sekarang adiknya memerlukan ketenangan dan kehangatan untuk beristirahat total.

"XI KYUNG SOO !" teriak Eommanya yang berada di lantai satu tepatnya di dapurnya sambil meletakkan beberapa roti di atas meja juga selai coklat dan stoberi kesukaan suami dan juga kedua anak perempuannya. Dan dia tak lupa membuat teh hangat juga susu coklat hangat dan susu stoberi hangat.

Kyung Soo yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya tengah merapikan seragamnya agar pada saat acara upacara penerimaan siswa baru juga memasuki asrama yang akan dia tempati selama dia bersekolah disana, "Kyung sudah siap ?" tanya Luhan sambil memasuki kamar adiknya tersebut dengan seragam yang sama juga koper di tangannya, Luhan adalah angkatan kedua setelah Kyung Soo di sekolah tersebut. "ne.." jawab Kyung Soo seadanya.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil appanya untuk menuju sekolah mereka. Dengan wajah datar Kyung Soo memilih melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat sekeliling daerah yang dia lewati. Luhan pun memegang tangan Kyung Soo dan membelai rambut Kyung Soo, apa dia bisa merawat adiknya tersebut ?

Dengan koper di tangannya, Kyung Soo berjalan menuju gerbang asrama untuk tahun ajaran yang baru. Lelah tentu, dia terus berjalan dan sekarang akhirnya dia berada di depan gerbang mereka.

Seseorang menangis, di depan gerbang dengan baju piyamanya. Siapa dia ? kenapa dia di luar dengan menggunakan baju piyama tipis ? didekatinya yeoja tersebut lau menepuk bahunya _"hiks… aku ingin masuk sekolah ini hiks…" _ tangis yeoja tersebut.

Mata Kyung Soo semakin membulat lalu langsung berlari menuju asramanya, kenapa disiang hari ini dia harus melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Setelah merapikan semua barang-barangnya, dia pun berjalan ke arah kelasnya dan mencari letak bangkunya. Tatapan tajam dan dingin… wajahnya pucat dan membeku, Kyung Soo terdiam tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Degg… _"hya !" _ teriak orang saat tubuhnya terbakar lalu menghilang, "duduklah" kata seorang namja yang memeluknya tiba-tiba, mata onyx lelaki tersebut menatap ke arah kursi Kyung Soo.

Brushh… "Ya ! baju ku basah Hyung !" teriak namja tersebut kepada namja yang menyemburkan air tepat ditubuhnya. Air yang aneh guman Kyung Soo, air tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Kya ! Kai dan Suho ada disini !" suara histeris itu membuat gendang telinga Kyung Soo sakit dan seakan-akan ingin pecah ! tak bisakah dia mendapatkan ketenangan di sekolah maupun di rumah atau asramanya. "annyeong namaku Kim Jong In… dan ini Kim Joon Myun kakakku… kau pasti… Do…Kyung…Soo ?" tanya Kai kepadanya, namun Kyung Soo tak menggubrisnya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"ya… Kai biarkan dia sendiri…" perintah Suho lalu menarik kerah seragam Kai dengan keras dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Kyung Soo pun duduk diam sambil mencatat beberapa pelajaran yang akan dia pelajarai sambil mendengarkan mp3 di telinganya.

**SKIP TIME !**

Blushh ! suara gemercik air terdengar keras di kolam renang yang ada di sekolah tersebut. Kyung Soo sedang berenang untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tadi, ya… olahraga yang satu ini bisa membantu Kyung Soo untuk menenangkan dirinya dari semua pikirannya.

Drtt… Drtt… ponselnya berbunyi membuat dirinya harus naik ke atas dan mengeringkan badannya. Pesan masuk, Kyung Soo langsung menghela napas. Pasti Eonninya akan bertanya dia dimana.

_To : Xi Kyung Soo_

_From : Xi Luhan_

_Eodi ? aku sedang ingin berenang. Mau ikut ?_

Kyung Soo tersenyum, Eonninya begitu mengerti keadaannya. Dengan cepat Kyung Soo mengirim pesan agar Luhan cepat ketempatnya dan berenang bersama. Kyung Soo pun duduk setelah memakai Bathropenya, mengambil bakpao mini kesukaannya di dalam tasnya kemudian memakannya.

Tenang… damai… tanpa ada gangguan. Itulah yang Kyung Soo suka saat ini, karena itu dia kembali memasuki air yang mengandung klorin tersebut untuk berenang.

Tap… tap… suara kaki berlari terdengar di telinga Kyung Soo, itu pasti Eonni gumannya.

"Eonni !..." Kyung Soo terkejut, itu bukan Eonninya tapi…

"Kyung Soo !" seru Kai sambil berteriak lalu berlari mendekatinya dengan keadaan toples dan itu membuat Kyung Soo terkejut dengan mata membulat. DBUGG ! "Kai… kau itu harus tau dia itu yeoja jadi kau harus tau batasan-batasannya !" bentak Suho setelah menarik dan menjatuhkan tubuh Kai ke lantai.

"Kyung Soo-a !" teriak Luhan dari arah pintu masuk bersama seseorang Nugu ? Luhan pun mendekati Kyung Soo lalu melihat keadaan adiknya tersebut. Syukurlah guman Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh Kyung Soo. "apa disini kita sedang melihat drama gratis ?" tanya Kai dan membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Kyung Soo… itu Kai… itu Suho… dan itu Sehun…" jelas Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah ketiga namja tersebut.

Mood Kyung Soo berubah menjadi sangat buruk, dengan cepat Kyung Soo menaiki tangga pantulan yang ada disana untuk melompat ke arah kolam renang. Pilihan Kyung Soo sekarang adalah pantulan yang begitu tinggi.

Kai panik, Suho terdiam dan hanya menonton, Sehun menggeliat manja ke arah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan merasa bersalah membawa Kai dan Suho kesini… tapi Luhan hanya berniat untuk memberitahukan bahwa Suho dan Kai sama sepertinya.

Ketenangannya, kedamaiannya, sirna dalam sekejap. Cihh, menyedihkan. Kyung Soo pun langsung melompat ketika sudah sampai di atas. Dengan sedikit gaya ketika melompat membuat Kai teperangah bersama Suho, cantik guman mereka berdua.

Blushh ! Kyung Soo memasuki air dengan gaya meluncur yang sangat indah, Kyung Soo pun menaiki daratan dan langsung memakai bathrope sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari zat klorin di air kolam renang tersebut. Tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka Kyung Soo melewati mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan menakutkan.

Kyung Soo lalu membuka bathropenya kemudian menyalakan shower dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing, penglihatannya buram seketika, namun Kyung Soo tak menggubrisnya kemudian penglihatannya kembali membaik.

Kai, Suho, Luhan, dan Sehun pun pergi dari tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk membeli bubble tea. Namun, Kai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak menurutnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyung Soo di kolam renang.

Ketika Kyung Soo merapikan pakaiannya tepat di depan cermin besar di ruang ganti, dengan menghela napas Kyung Soo mengangkat tasnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

DEGG… wajah Kyung Soo memucat, sungguh kenapa harus ada makhluk yang menghalanginya untuk beristirahat. Tangan pucat tersebut menarik tangan Kyung Soo menuju suatu tempat.

Astaga ! sudah cukup Kyung Soo sudah sangat lelah, kenapa dia sekarang harus berhadapan dengan dua orang ahh… dua makhluk halus ini. Namun, ini sebuah keberuntungan baginya mereka berdua tidak berwujud yang mengerikan dan bisa saja Kyung Soo langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyung Soo, Kai pun memilih mengikuti Kyung Soo yang sedang berjalan menuju keluar dan menghilang dari daun pintu tersebut. Bahkan ketika Kai keluar, dia tidak dapat menemukan Kyung Soo disana.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu…

A/N :

Annyeong haseyo :)

gomawo buat reviewnya ne :) itu bikin saya semangat ngelanjutinnya (y)

oh iya makasih saran buat Summarrynya agar bikin pake huruf kecil, dan maaf apabila mata anda sakit :)

oh iya, ada yang mau FF Rate M about psikopat ? bukan NC ! karena saya masih di bawah umur

lanjut ? 20 coment i will publish chap 2 !


End file.
